kareems_goanimate_videosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kareem's GoAnimate Videos Wiki:Rules
First, no cursing! # No inappropriate material. # Do not erase stuff unless you know it is false. Removing content for no reason is unacceptable. # Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will be immediately erased. # Badge gaming is not allowed! Badge gaming is making unnecessary edits to earn badges. # Do not create a page with false or useless information for it will be deleted. # Do not make a page that is irrelevant to Kareem's GoAnimate videos, the wiki, or that centers around one's opinion on the show. # No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. # No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. # If you want to delete a page, please see an admin. # Always stay on topic! (Example: If you're on the Brian page, don't talk about how much you love Bridget). # Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting them back on, adding extra punctuations, taking off information then putting it back on, and/or adding the same information in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits to gain edits, badges, and/or points. They are not acceptable. # Ship-bashing. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) Please don't leave a rude comment on that ship page! Your comment will be deleted. Also, no ship-warring because ship-warring is really annoying. # Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. # Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. # Adding unneeded categories means a block. # Adding duplicate pages will also get you blocked! # Do not remove templates from pages. # Do not mess up templates! # Do not claim something to be yours. All pictures must be related to Kareem's GoAnimate Videos. No personal pictures! # Do not rename pages into something useless! Your edits will be reverted. # Not having read these policies is not an excuse. # Have fun on this wiki! If you have any questions or problems about these rules, feel free to ask an admin. If you notice someone has been breaking these rules, also please notify an admin. Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you still are breaking the rules, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. * All registered users will get warnings before being blocked. Every user is entitled to a warning although some exceptions will be made. If we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against them for "fun", we may not warn you. * Registered users are allowed to argue if they are blocked without a warning. * Admins cannot use previous blocks in a different category against a user who is misbehaving in another category. For example if a user vandalizes they get a warning. If the same user curses in a comment, they get another warning because it is in a different category. * Any anonymous users who vandalizes, post inappropriate comments, or bullies anyone will be blocked. Anonymous users will only get warnings in certain cases, determined by an admin.